Asal Tebak ! (ChanBaek)
by ChanBaek Day
Summary: Kyungsoo dan jongin selalu menyiyir baekhyun tentang ia yg tidak punya pasangan hingga menjodoh - jodohkanya dengan orang - orang populer di sekolahnya, tapi bukanya memilih salah satu dari orang populer di sekolahnnya itu, ia malah mengarang tentang orang yg ia sukai ! (CHANBAEK / Lilttle Kaiso & Hunhan / Yaoi / EXO )
1. Chapter 1 : Biru Donker

**Asal Tebak ( Chanbaek )**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Warning ! Gay Content ! So DLDR**

 **~Enjoyed~**

 **-o0o-**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Biru donker**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

Semangkuk jjajangmyeon sudah ada di hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yg kebetulan memang benar – benar lapar lansung saja melahap mie dengan campuran saus kacang hitam itu, tanpa memperdulikan dua sahabatnya yg melihat dengan kernyitan jijik.

"Makanmu seperti babi kalau kau mau tahu " si mata rusa atau sebut saja Luhan menyeletuk setelah menyeruput ice tea, dan si albino atau sebut saja Sehun ikut menganguki dengan sedotan di mulutnya.

Slurrrrrppp – ah

Dan demi apapun, itu terlihat sangat jorok dan konyol untuk orang yg mungkin kemaluanya saja sudah di tumbuhi bulu, makan seperti itu, tapi apa hubunganya dengan bulu, oh astaga kenapa kita jadi membahas bulu, abaikan.

"GGS " - Luhan

"Ganteng – Ganteng Serigala " - Sehun

"Bukan, tapi Ganteng – Ganteng Sengkel " – Luhan

Mereka berdua terkikik bersama dengan lelucon yg mungkin saja bagi pembacanya tidak lucu sama sekali atau malahan G-A-R-I-N-G.

"kuharap tak ada seseorang yg melihatmu makan seperti ini kecuali kami " celetuk Sehun kali ini tak tahan melihat cara makan sahabatnya itu, yg di kometari masa bodo' dan malah tersenyum lebar bak idiot di hadapan dua sahabatnya itu, dan apa merah – merah di sela giginya itu?

Sehun lansung membuang muka di ikuti Luhan yg mual.

"dasar jorok !" Luhan berkomentar garang seperti biasanya namun di abaikan Chanyeol " untung ganteng kalau tidak, mana ada yg mau suka sama dia " lanjutnya lagi masih dengan nada garang.

Chanyeolmengebrak meja membuat dua sahabatnya terkejut begitu juga semua penguni yg ada di kantin itu. Dasar Idiot !

"Kau mengakuinya ?" tanya Chanyeol

"mengakui apa ?" Luhan menyaut

"bahwa aku ganteng "

 **Gedubrak**

Baiklah itu hanya Sehun yg terjungkir dari bangkunya dan lansung bangkit secepat kilat karena takut ada yg lihat.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya Chanyeol bingung mengenai insiden jatuhnya Sehun yg awalnya kelihatan baik – baik saja dan di angguki oleh Luhan.

"entahlah sepertinya aku tadi mendengar ada orang narsis yg mengatai dirinya gante – "

Pletak ! Owchh

"Itu aku cadel !"

 **Di tempat yg sama di bangku yg berbeda**

"bagaimana dengan ini ?"

Kyungsoo menunjuk salah satu foto orang pupuler di sekolah mereka yg di susun rapi di atas meja kantin itu oleh Kyungsoo, namun Kai mengeleng – geleng dengan jempol dan jari telunjuk berada di dagu

"Kris terlalu players untuk Baekhyun, Baekyun harus mendapatkan cinta pertama di SMA dengan indah, jangan berakir kelahi dengan Pacar – pacar kris yg banyak itu" Komentar Kai di angguki oleh Kyungsoo.

"bagaimana kalau baekhyun saja yg pilih lalu kita komentari ?" tanya Kyungsoo dan kali ini Kai yg menganguk sedang yg di bawa – bawa namanya di dalam percakapan tersebut dengan kalemnya menyeruput Strawberry milkshake bubblenya. Membuat Kyungsoo cukup F-R-U-S-T-A-S-I.

"Baek Come on, carilah satu dan kita akan double date, selama ini kan kau belum pernah pacaran dan kita juga belum pernah merasakan yg namanya double date jadi Bagaimana ? " Tanya Kyungsoo mengharap pada Baekhyun "Pilih satu baek dan kupastikan dia akan menegurmu Besok dan mengajakmu berkencan " yakin si mata belok itu di angguki oleh si pesek.

Baekhyunpun terdiam masih dengan menyeruput minumanya tersebut sembari melihat – lihat foto orang – orang populer di sekolahnya, dan kalau di fikir – fikir di antara mereka memang dialah yg belum pernah berpacaran karena sibuk dengan buku-bukunya yg ada di perpustakaan sekolah dan kota, namun rasa – rasanya ia tidak bisa memaksa juga, ia tidak menyukai siapapun untuk saat ini dan walau sudah di sogok oleh dua kawan di depanya ini dengan foto – foto orang populer tetap saja Baekhyun merasa bahwa tidak ada yg di sukainya. Jadi baekyun melihat kearah Kyungsoo yg sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan mata berbinar lalu berujar " di antara foto yg kau bawa sih tidak ada yg kusuka, tapi " Baekhyun meletakkan minumnya " hanya sekedar saja namun ada yg ku taksir di sekolah ini " dia berbohong

"akhirnya kau mau jujur baek, siapa beritahu aku !?" antusias Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun menjadi tak enak, namun apalah daya ia sudah terlanjur.

"orangnya ada di kantin ini" bisik baekhyun pada Kyungsoo membuat Kai kelabakan untuk mendengarnya juga "pojok belakang sebelah kanan " asal Baekhyun tanpa penyesalan.

Kyungsoo celingak – celinguk begitupun Kai melihat ke arah yg di tunjuk baekhyun tadi "yang mana ?" tanya Kyungsoo karena melihat 3 pria sekaligus berada di sana " yg pakai blazer biru donker atau merah" tanyanya lagi.

"biru doker " enteng Baekhyun kembali meminum minumanya

"kelas 2 beneran baek ?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan dan di angguki oleh Baekhyun " boleh juga seleramu baek, kelihatanya dia tinggi walau dia honbae kita cara makannya bar-bar sih tapi tak masalah yg penting ia tampan, Chaaa ! baiklah !" monolog Kyungsoo mengomentari, tapi tunggu dulu seperti ada yg kurang, Kyungsoo pun berfikir cukup lama dan "kau tertarik sama dia karena apa ?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah menganjal tadi.

"Oppseoyo !"

Kedubrak !

Kai cepat – cepat bangkit lalu nyengir kuda , ah ada – ada saja !

"kau itu yah dasar ! bagaimana kau bisa tertarik sedang tak ada point penting dari yg kau suka itu " marah Kyungsoo, Baekhyun meringis sedikit dia melupakan fakta itu jadi rasa – rasa ia harus mengarang.

"ehmmm, dia cukup mahir memainkan gitar aku pernah melihatnya " asal baekhyun dan semoga saja ini tak akan menjadi petaka baginya.

"hanya itu?" Kyungsoo memastikan dan di angguki oleh Baekhyun lalu tak lama bel masuk pun berbunyi mengharuskan mereka kembali kekelas mereka masing – masing, meninggalkan cerita bohong yg akan berdampak buruk nanti, baekhyun berharap bahwa permainan asal tebaknya tadi tidak mengacaukan semuanya dan ia akan meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo dan Kai nanti .

" _dan kupastikan dia akan menegurmu Besok dan mengajakmu berkencan "_

Dan melupakan fakta ini.

 **-Pending-**


	2. Chapter 2 : Cimol

**Asal Tebak ( Chanbaek )**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Warning ! Gay Content ! So DLDR**

 **~Enjoyed~**

 **-o0o-**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Cimol**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi Baekhyun dengan sigap memasukan barang – barang di mejanya kedalam tasnya dan melengang keluar kelas dengan santai tapi sesampainya di depan pintu.

"Baekhyun"

Ada yg menyapanya dengan senyuman lebar membuatnya mengeryit heran dan bertanya – tanya siapa orang ini ? karena ia tidak mengenalnya, tapi kalau di lihat – lihat dari blazernya sepertinya yg menyapanya ini adalah honbaenya jadi ia hanya menganguk lalu melenggang pergi kembali mungkin hanya ingin menyapa pikir Baekhyun, membuat yg menyapa memberengut lucu dan kembali memangil Baekhyun dengan namanya.

"iya, ada apa ?" tanyanya kali ini dengan nada terganggu membuat adik kelas itu merasa tidak enak, jadi ia menggaruk tengkuknya yg tidak gatal dan berusaha berbicara to the point kepada Baekhyun.

"berkencanlah denganku "

Ujarnya secepat kilat secepat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya yg sipit secepat Kyungsoo dan Kai bersama Luhan dan Sehun berhighfive Ria setelah mengintip sedari tadi, Rencana mereka berhasil ! namun bukan itu yg di tunggu, yg di tunggu adalah jawaban dari Baekhyun.

Baekyun meremas kedua ujung blazernya gugup, ini pertama kalinya dan ia merasa seperti ingin meledak saat ini juga, dia begitu gugup namun dia teringat kata – kata Kyungsoo _'selama ini kan kau belum pernah pacaran'_ iya kalimat itu tergiang selalu di kepala Baekhyun bagaikan bom waktu yg akan meledak.

"iya " jawabnya di sertai senyuman manis di akhiran membuat siapa saja yg melihatnya akan melelh, termasuk orang di hadapanya yg ikut tersenyum lebar karena ajakan di 'iyakan' oleh seseorang yg bahkan belum pernah ia kenal sama sekali.

"kalau begitu besok sore di Lotte Word aku tunggu di depan loket " lalu menunduk 45 derajat sebagai sopan santun seorang Honbae "terimakasih Sunbae aku janji tidak akan mengecewakanmu" dan pergi, meningalkan Baekhyun dengan jantungannya yg Dugeun-Dugeun dan wajah yg merona imut "terimakasih kembali Honbae" gumamnya dan pulang dengan hati yg berbunga – bunga.

 **-Sehari sebelum ajakan Kencan-**

"hey !"

Chanyeol menengok ke asal suara yg sepertinya memanggilnya dan memang benar saja 2 orang Sunbae dengan perbedaan tinggi yg mencolok mendekatinya dengan gaya angkuh seperti ingin memalak uang darinya. Atau jangan – jangan memang mau di palak ? Chanyeol keringat dingin.

"Iya Sunbae ?"

"Chanyeol yg makannya bar – bar itu kan ?"

 _Duh kok sunbae ini bisa tahu ? masa bodo' ah yg penting gak di palak !_

"iya, ada apa sunbae ?"

Kyungsoo dan Kai pun masing masing menarik tangan kanan dan kiri Chanyeol untuk mengikuti mereka dan melakukan transaksi antar Sunbae dan Honbae.

Sesampai di sebuah cafe Ice cream

 _Duh beneran di palak kan !_

"jadi begini Chanyeol " Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan setelah memesan 3 ice cream dengan rasa yg sama " aku punya sahabat namanya tuh Baekhyun dia kakak kelasmu dan dia belum pernah pacaran sama sekali, eh pernah sih tapi dengan buku – buku di perpustakaan sekolah dan kota ehehehe," curhat Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol agak – agak bigung pasalnya dia tidak mengenal siapa itu yg namanya baekhyun dan tidak mengenal dua orang di depanya yg tiba – tiba mengeretnya di ke sebuah cafe ice cream ini dan memintanya untuk membayarkan ice cream yg mereka pesan, Tapi Chanyeol tetap 'masa bodo' dia kan uda di palak !

"iya-" lanjut Kai " kami merekomendasikan seluruh orang populer di sekolah dari foto – foto yg kami ambil termasuk guru dan tukang kebun yg agaknya populer namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tertarik dan lebih tertarik kepada bukunya yg sialannya tebal 8 centi !" kali ini Kai yg curhat kepada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol tambah bingung lagi.

Kenapa kedua orang sunbaenya ini bercerita tentang seseorang yg bernama Baekhyun ? dan kenapa selalu berakhiran dengan buku ?

"l – lalu, ehm sebelumnya maaf yah sunbae – sunbae , tapi apa hubunganya dengan saya ? " tanyanya dengan sedikit gugup.

Si kedua sunbae menepuk jidat bersamaan, iya – ya , harusnya mereka berdua memberi tahu Chanyeol untuk mengajak Baekhyun berkencan, bukan malah curhat tentang kebiasaan Baekhyunyg suka buku ! Kyungsoo pun berdehem pelan.

"jadi begini Chanyeol " transaksi di mulai "aku bersama Kai ingin kau berkencan dengan Baekhyun karena ia bilang ia tertarik padamu yg bisa bermain gitar "

Chanyeol tersanjung memang benar ia suka bermain gitar namun ia hanya memainkanya di rumah dan di cafe orang tuanya belum pernah di sekolah, apa seseorang yg mereka sebut Baekhyun itu sering ke cafe orang tuanya untuk melihatnya bermain gitar, oh astaga!

"kenapa ? tidak mau yah ?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan mata puppynya yg lucu membuat Chanyeol gemas ingin mecubit pipinya dan hampir saja di cubit jika saja tidak ada Kai yg balik menepis tangan nakal Chanyeol itu membuatnya meringis tertahan, pedis juga tepisan si Sunbae pesek di depanya ini . Opss !

"ini fotonya " Kyungsoo memperlihatkan foto Baekhyun dari Handphonenya melalui akun Instagramnya Chanyeol menelisik dengan seksama, uhhh cukup manis juga tak kalah manis dari Kyungsoo maupun sahabat rusanya "dia orangnya lemah lembut loh " promosi Kyungsoo "pasti kau akan suka Chanyeol jadi ajaklah ia berkencanlah dengan Baekhyn kami akan berusaha semampu kami untuk membantu " mohon Kyungsoo

"Baiklah" final Chanyeol di akhiri senyuman tipis yg mengundang Kyungsoo dan Kai untuuk tersenyum juga

 _Ah, akhirnya !_

-o0o-

"unchhh siapa yg di ajak berkencan dengan seseorang" godaan Kyungsoo tak berhenti sejak 2 jam yg lalu, dan FYI Kyungsoo punya jadwal menginap di rumah Baekhyun hari ini jadi Baekhyun harus mempersiapkan mental di hadapan Kawan Cimolnya yg blak – blak kan ini yg pastinya akan menggodanya hingga menjelang tidur.

"siapa namanya Chanyeol ? gosh Baek dia bak pangerankan ? dan dia cukup populer lohh, uhhhhh ! " Kyungsoo memulai rencananya untuk mempromosikan Honbaenya tersebut "dia pintar bermain gitar dan basket tipemu sekali Baek " ujarnya

"tipe ku adalah orang yg dapat membuatku tersenyum terus Kyung, membuatku bahagia , bukan yg kau sebut tadi "

Oh iya –ya Kyungsoo lupa tentang kriteria itu uhh mudahan saja Chanyeol orangnya tidak membosankan seingga mereka berdua bisa benar – benar berpacaran setelah kencan unchhh pasti manis sekaleeeee.

"oh apa kau sudah mempersiapkan untuk kencanmu besok ?" tanya Kyungsoo di tanggapi gelengan oleh Baekhyun, memangnya apa yg harus di persiapkan ? dia kan cukup datang dan membawa dompet, persiapan jika Chanyeol tidak mentraktirya makanan itu saja kan ? tidak ada yg harus di siapkan lagi kan?

"Baek " Kyungsoo menghela nafas " kau itu harus tampil maksimal nanti dan jangan terlihat membosankan apa kau sudah mempersiapkan baju ?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi dan masih di tanggapi gelengan oleh Baekhyun, harusnya Kyungsoo sudah tau dari awal.

Baiklah mari beraksi !

 **-Pending -**


	3. Chapter 3 : Kencan buta

**Asal Tebak ( Chanbaek )**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Warning ! Gay Content ! So DLDR**

 **~Enjoyed~**

 **-o0o-**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Kencan buta**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mematut dirinya di cermin untuk yg 6 kalinya setelah ia berada di taksi yg mengantarnya untuk ke Lotte Word, membuat ahjussi yg menyetir dan mencuri – curi pandang lewat spion terkekeh.

"Mau berkencan Nak ?"tanyanya, membuat baekhyun kalang kabut sendiri menyembunyikan cermin yg ia bawa di dalam saku celananya, tersenyum lalu menganguk pelan di sertai semburat merah tipis di pipi. Uh dia sangat malu.

. . .

Chanyeol sudah menunggu di depan loket masuk ketika baekhyun yg baru datang melihatnya, apakah ia sudah lama menunggu disini ? ia pun mendekat ke arah Chanyeol yg sedang melambai – lambaikan tangannya dengan senyum lebar ke arahnya membuatnya tersipu sendiri.

"sudah lama yah ?"

"tidak juga "

Dan mereka pun memulai kencan mereka di Lotte Word.

. . .

"Bagaimana dengan Roller coaster ?"

Tanya baekhyun sambil menunjuk peta permainan yg di berikan oleh penjaga di sana, Chanyeol tiba – tiba saja pucat pasi, Roaller Coaster katanya ? Chanyeol punya trauma dengan permainan itu gara – gara menonton di youtube tentang kecelakaan tragis yg menyangkut roller coaster.

"B-bagaimana dengan yg lain ? komidi putar ?" Chanyeol menunjuk permainan yg cukup aman untuk di mainkan mereka berdua dan romantis sepertinya.

"C-Chanyeol tidak mau naik roller coaster ?" baekhyun tiba – tiba saja murung, Chanyeol jadi tidak tega melihat baekhyun murung seperti itu, uh demi kencan butanya ini dia akan melawan traumanya itu.

"a- aku mau kok, ayo naik roller coasternya " ajak Chanyeol dan tanpa aba – aba mengandeng lengan baekhyun, membuat baekhyun terkejut dan menarik kembali tanganya-ini baru pertama kalinya- dan Chanyeol merasa tak enak akan itu , oh astaga kenapa kencan ini jadi tidak enakkan yah !?

"Maaf aku tidak – "

"gwencahanayo "

Chanyeol tersenyum tulus pada Sunbaenya ini.

 **Setelah naik Roller Coaster -**

Chanyeol teler dan mual dan pusing

"hueekkkk ! " ini sudah ke 3 kalinya dia muntah di wc umum di temani baekhyun yg mengelus pangal leher belakangnya dengan sabar dan sedikit terkekeh.

"kalau mabuk roller coaster kenapa tidak bilang ?"

Tanya baekhyun di selingin hoek'an dari Chanyeol dan elusan pelan di pangkal leher belakangnya. tak ada jawaban hanya Chanyeol yg kelihatan blenger akibat kebanyakan muntah.

. . .

"duduk disini aku akan membelikan minuman" ujar baekhyun mengacak puncak kepala Chanyeol lalu berlalu, meninggalkanya seperti anak Kecil di tempat duduk taman yg ramai dengan anak – anak. Ia sebenarnya sedikit malu akan kejadian yg barusan menimpanya. Huh dia kan Seme masa naik roller coaster saja muntah. Ia pun memegang belakang lehernya yg habis di elus pelan oleh baekhyun lalu mesem – mesem sendiri.

'ternyata Baekhyun benar – benar lembut seperti kata Kyungsoo' batinya memuji baekhyun yg sesuai dengan kenyataan sekarang.

Cezzzz

Minuman kaleng tertempel di leher Chanyeol meninggalkan rasa dingin dan sejuk ,ketika Chanyeol mendongak senyuman teduh dari Baekhyun lah yg di dapatinya, senyuman yg selama ini belum pernah di lihatnya, senyuman yg begitu tulus. Ia sepertinya.

Jatuh cinta

Tanpa sadar tanganya beralih memegang kaleng yg ada di lehernya menyentuh jemari Baekhyun yg lentik dan juga dingin akibat memegang Minuman kaleng dengan cukup lama,

Mata mereka bertemu dengan cukup lama mencoba mencari arti dari degupan asing dan rasa geli yg di timbulkan dari SkinShip itu, apakah mereka benar – benar telah sama – sama jatuh cinta ? atau rasa asing yg menyergap diri mereka kini hanya sengatan sementara ?

Baekyun adalah yg pertama kali melepas kontak mereka dan berdehem mencoba meredamkan rasa gugupnya dan semburat tipis di pipinya, ouh astaga ada apa denganya ini ?

. . .

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore, dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengatar baekhyun pulang. Baekhyun pun tidak keberatan dengan tawaran Chanyeol itu dan disinilah mereka sekarang di jalan sepi menuju rumah Baekhyun.

"bagaimana dengan hari ini ? " Chanyeol membuka percakapan "apa kau senang ?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengambil nafas dalam – dalam "ya kurasa kau cukup menarik " jawab Bbaekhyun dan kembali sepi. Chanyeol kehabisan bahan bicaraan dan Baekhyun begitu adem ayem dengan ke sunyian yg terbuat sekarang.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"itu rumahku "

Baekhyn berhenti berjalan 5 meter sebelum rumahnya di ikuti Chanyeol yg melihat baekhyun setelah melihat pagar rumah sunbaenya itu .

"terimakasih untuk hari ini Chanyeol "

"tidak masalah "

Krik – krik – krik – krik

Baekhyun meremas kedua tanganya, Chanyeol melihat kesana – kemari, unchhh andai ini drama pasti akan terlihat sangat romantis dan lucu saat ini. Baekhyun yg tadinya menunduk kini mendongak meihat Chanyeol karena di rasa tidak ada yg mau di bicarakan lagi, ia pun memutuskan untuk pamit pada Chanyeol tapi belum sempat ia berbicara Chanyeol sudah membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana jika kita -" Chanyeol berdehem sebentar menetralkan suaranya yg agak serak tadi " Bagaimana jika kita – " dan Batuk tersedak liur sendiri.

Baekhyun menunggu lanjutan kalimat dari Chanyeol dengan sabar, ia tidak mau menebak-nebak karena takut kecewa jadi ia hanya menunggu lanjutan kalimat itu. Chanyel di hadapannya masih terbatu dengan deheman yg besar karena suaranya yg berat dan jantan, dan rasa –rasanya Baekhyun suka dengan suara Chanyeol yg husky itu. Yah Suka ,

"Bagaimana jika kita makan bersama besok di kantin sekolah pas jam istirahat " akhir Chanyeol menyesaikan kalimatnya yg memakan waktu 2 menit untuk mengatakan hal tersebut, Chanyeol pun mengumpat di dalam hati karena kegugupany ia jadi tidak bisa mengutarakan perasaanya.

"ah, baiklah"

"sampai jumpa besok"

"iya.."

Dan begitulah akhir dari kencan mereka

-o0o-

 _WHAT THE ? BAEKHUN APA YG SALAH DENGAN KALIAN - Kyungsoo_

 _KYUNGSOO KECILKAN SUARAMU – Mamah Kyungsoo_

 _IYA MA – Kyngsoo_

" _What the? Baek apa yg salah dengan kalian ?kenap kalian belum jadian? Apa kencan kalian berakhir buruk, oh astaga padahal Chanyeol adalah orang yg pas untukmu kurasa !" – kyungsoo sekarang dengan suara berbisik, FYI mereka lagi telponan_

" _kencan kami berjalan lancar Kyung, dia cukup menarik menurutku " – baekhyun_

" _uhhh, apa dia bermain gitar untukmu ?" – kyungsoo_

" _tidak, dia hanya muntah – muntah di wc 3 kali karena naik roller coaster "_

" _ASTOGE !"_

 _Dan pulsa baekhyun habis_

"dasar Baekhyun gak modal !" umpat kyungsoo meliat sambunganya terputus

-Pending -

sorry for typo


End file.
